


Protect Me From Love

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Hockey Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentors, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Nylander was what Toronto fans had been looking forward to for years. He was the bright future that they all wanted to see right away. Brooks knew this, heard about it every time the Leafs came to Washington. And now he had a chance to play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Goal

Brooks was a smart guy. He was a hard worker. He was always a coach favorite for his work effort and responsibility.

When Brooks got traded to Toronto he was upset and confused. The Capitals were finally a winning team and he wanted to be a part of that. But after ten years the team decided he was no longer needed. He wasn’t a top guy anymore. Heck he barely had 10 points on the season.

Toronto was a lot different of an environment then Washington. The players knew the season was over. They had no reason to win. Brooks knew this wasn’t going to be anything like Washington from the moment he stepped in the dressing room.

The positive thing however was that on the day of the trade deadline the leafs had so many open roster spots they called up a lot of their young talent. It was the best solution to their problems. The old guys weren’t getting them any wins and the season was already over, why not give these kids a shot at the roster for next year. It wasn’t surprising when 4 young, fresh faced kids entered the locker room not long after Brooks. What was surprising, was the resemblance one of them had to his father.

William Nylander was what Toronto fans had been looking forward to for years. He was the bright future that they all wanted to see right away. Brooks knew this, heard about it every time the Leafs came to Washington. And now he had a chance to play with him.

The first game with the team is kind of a blur, seeing as it was against the Lightning and their speed makes most games against them a blur. They lost, which wasn’t surprising, and then it was on to Washington. His former team.

They lose again and then they lose in Minnesota as well. Babcock seems frustrated, but more with the veterans then the young guns. Brooks doesn’t blame him; he would be too. Then they go into Ottawa and the game doesn’t suck. They lose, but Brooks assists on the kid, Nylander’s, first NHL goal, which gives Leafs fans some hope.

After the game when Brooks is changing to go home, ready to spend the rest of his Saturday night watching shitty television and trying to not look at the Caps game scores and feel bad for himself. However, when he turns around from his stall a certain Swede is standing before him.

“I remember you now.” He states “You used to play with my dad.”

Brooks smiles but shrugs. Willy continues.

“That was a nice pass. Thanks.”

“Better goal in my opinion.” Brooks responds.

And that’s where it all begins.


	2. Mentoring

“Brooks!”

Brooks turns around. He was just leaving after practice before the game against the Islanders, checking his twitter feed as he exited the building. When he turns he see coach Babcock waving him down.

‘Shit’ he thinks to himself. In Washington if the coach approached you after practice that was a sure fire scratch. He’s been in Toronto 5 games and he’s already in the dog house.

“I saw you talking to William after practice.” Coach starts. Brooks is confused but he still nods in agreement, not wanting to cause any trouble. “I was thinking, he’s a young kid and you’re a veteran in the league. Maybe you and him should spend some time together. Help him get more comfortable.”

Weird. Out of everyone on the team Babcock chose him. “Yeah, for sure.” Brooks says.

Mike leaves and Brooks stands there for awhile in confusion. “What the hell just happened.” He says out loud to himself.

After the game, which they finally win, Brooks approaches Willy and asks him for his number, and when Willy gives him a strange look he tells him what coach had said.

“You know you don’t have to call me William all the time.” He says with a laugh when he sees Brooks entering his name in his phone as ‘William’. “Most of the guys on the Marlies just call me Willy.”

“Okay, Willy it is then.” Brooks says.

It doesn’t take long for the two to hang out. That Friday before the Senators game Willy texts Brooks to meet up. They go get frozen yogurt, or ‘forgurt’ as Willy calls it.

“Your so old man. You’ve never had frozen yogurt?”

“Listen, you think Alex Ovechkin and me went and got frogurt together? Who else would I be finding out about this stuff from?”

After their yogurt they end up going for a short walk because Willy parked a block away so he didn’t have to pay for parking. Rookies are cheap Brooks thinks.

It’s a lot more enjoyable then Brooks had expected. When he used to hang out with Tom or Latts or Kuzy he used to feel so old and like he had nothing in common with them. With Willy it’s different though. He’s way more mature then most guys his age and he knows a lot more about the game from his dad then most 19-year-old kids would know.

When they get to Willy’s car he thanks him for the frozen yogurt and Willy thanks him for hanging out.

“It’s nice hanging out with someone who’s actually mature. Kasperi and Soch can get annoying some times.”

“Trust me, I’m not as mature as I may seem.” Brooks says, causing Willy to laugh.

“Well this was fun. We should do it again.”

“We should. See you kid.”

“Stop calling me that.” Willy shouts back as he get’s into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got great feedback from the first chapter so I decided to post another one already! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Crush

“You like him.” Kasperi says, all sing-songy and annoying like.

“Like who?” Willy says.

The two of them are kicking around the soccer ball in the hallway of the arena. They got here early and it’s the best way for them to get into game shape without actually skating.

“Laich! You totally have a crush on him.”

Willy misses the ball when he shouts this out, lets it hit the floor causing Kasperi to smirk as if that’s a sign he’s right.

“I don’t like him! This isn’t middle school!”

“You dooooo.”

“I don’t. He’s just a friend. A mentor!”

“A mentor you want to bang.” Kasperi says before running to grab the ball from behind William.

“Who’s Willy like?” Zach calls from behind them, all dressed in his suit as he just arrived.

“Laich!” Kasperi replies cockily.

Willy groans “Stop telling people that! He’s just my friend!”

Zach rolls his eyes “Yeah, sure, that’s why you guys get ice cream all the time.”

Zach disappears into the locker room and when Willy looks back at Kasperi his mouth is hanging open.

“I thought you guys just went the one time!” He accuses.

“Well… I lied.” Willy says hesitantly.

“I knew it! We don’t even go for fro-yo that often and were best friends! You are hard core pinning on him!” Kasperi claims again.

“Maybe because you call it fro-yo.” William retorts before grabbing the ball from the ground and walking off to the locker room, done with this conversation.

However, it doesn’t stop Kasperi from watching his every move. After the win against the Sabres, Brooks comes up to Willy to ask if he wants to do something tomorrow and as Willy is agreeing and trying to make plans with him he can see out of the corner of his eye Kasperi watching him like a hawk.

After their plans our made and Brooks goes off to shower with Leo, Willy walks over to Kasperi. “Stop stalking me!”

Kasperi giggles “I’m not stalking you. You two were talking to loud.”

Willy rolls his eyes but their conversation catches Garrett and Sosh’s attention.

“What are you two idiots arguing about now?” Sosh asks.

“Willy has a crush on-“

Kasperi is cut off by Willy covering his mouth with his hand “Willy does not have a crush on anybody. And if he did, its nobody’s business.”

Garrett chuckles “I’m sure you don’t Willy. That’s why your getting all defensive.”

“I thought you had a boyfriend?” Sosh asks, suddenly confused.

“We broke up forever ago.” Willy clarifies.

“So then why can’t you tell us who you like?” Sosh asks.

Willy groans. He’s had enough of this. “I’m going to shower.”

“Oh! With-“ Kasperi starts before Willy cuts him off.

“No! I’m going to shower ALONE!”

Kasperi, Sosh and Garrett all burst out laughing as Willy leaves the room.


	4. The Hook Up

It’s not until their come back OT win against the Ducks that anything happens. Everyone is riled up from the win, even though they know it doesn’t mean much it still feels good to know they have some hopes for the future. Most of the guys go out for drinks, except certain ones like Grabner and Bozak who had kids and girlfriends to get home to. Brooks ends up spending most of the night with Willy and the rest of the young guys, even though he could be sitting with Milan or Colin but instead he’s here with Willy and the guys. Brooks isn’t really sure why but he can’t help the weird instinct that keeps drawing him to Nylander. There’s just something that he can’t name that really makes him want to be around the kid.

After way more then a few drinks however Willy somehow ends up back at Brooks apartment. On his knees in the doorway.

In the morning Brooks wakes up not really remembering how he even got into bed. He’s got a raging head ache and almost every part of his body hurts. He’s also naked, which is strange as he usually at least leaves his boxers on when he passes out. He blinks blurrily at the clock at few more times to finally see it’s almost noon and decides he should probably get up and do something with what’s left of the day. He swings his legs off the side of the bed and grabs his boxers which are on the floor. As he stands up however he hears a small grumbling sound which most definitely didn’t come from him.

Brooks turns his head and almost shits himself when he sees what he’s done.

“Fuck me.” He groans to himself.


	5. Bad Feelings

“Dude, when did you and Willy even leave on Thursday?” Nazem asks as their lacing up their skates for morning practice that Saturday. Brooks pales at the thought. He still can’t remember exactly what happened but he does remember he and Willy making up in the back of the Uber until the got back to Brooks’ apartment and a little of what happened when they got inside. He doesn’t know if he should be telling people what happened because he knows how wrong it’s going to look if he does.

“Um… like not long after you guys…” He says hesitantly. Nazem seems to buy it because he switches the topic to Brown’s failed attempts to pick up girls that night and how they need to teach these rookies more about the ladies.

Brooks thinks he’s home clear after that until they’re on the ice during practice and Bozie asks him why he keeps glancing at Nylander and Brooks can’t think of a real reason that doesn’t make him sound creepy.

“Um… just trying to pick up some offensive pointers?” He tries. Bozie doesn’t buy it.

“Yeah okay, because at thirty-two years old your going to finally change your game to a sniper. Something’s up with you…”

“Nothings up. I swear I’m just interested in… shooting skills…”

Tyler rolls his eyes “Yeah, sure you are.”

They lose to Boston, badly. And Brooks is really upset with how shitty the game ended up. He just wants to go home and sulk and drink his sorrows away while watching Family Fued reruns. But as he’s about to get into his car down in the parkade he hears a certain Swede calling his name.

“What’s up?” He says once Willy’s caught up to where he’s parked.

“Are you going back to your place?”

Brooks nods.

“Can I come? Zach and Connor were going to go out so I thought maybe we could… hang out.”

Brooks shrugs but he can’t help but smile slightly as Willy’s nervousness. “Yeah you can come over.” He tells the Swede.

Willy smiles gratefully and climbs into the passenger side of Brooks’ car.

2 hours late back where they were 2 days ago in Brooks bed he realizes something. This kid, this super talented, Leafs future star, as good looking as a model kid, may be stealing his heart. And Brooks doesn’t know how or if he wants to do anything about it. But this, what they have right now, is definitely no longer mentor and student. It’s so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished writing this I think I have maybe 3 or 4 chapters left and then I can post more often. I am still taking requests on tumblr and in the comments (tumblr is brooksielaich.tumbr.com)


	6. Caught

Willy can tell some of the others are catching on.

It starts when Zach almost catches him and Brooks sharing a hotel room in Tampa. It’s not that they didn’t have enough rooms, it’s more like Brooks won’t leave Willy’s room long enough to even consider the other empty room ‘his’. Their fooling around the morning before the game, enjoying one of Willy’s first trips to Florida in his hockey career, when Zach starts banging on the door ordering Willy to come get brunch with him. Willy makes Brooks hide in the bathroom, throws on a robe and tells Zach to give him 20 minutes. He can see Zach’s puzzled face as he slams the door shut but he can’t help but not care.

Next is the day after their game against the Panthers. They don’t have to be in Buffalo until Thursday and it’s the perfect weather to spend the day at the beach across from their hotel. While the guys are enjoying their time in the sun Willy can’t help but keep sneaking peaks at Brooks, who’s helping Nazem and Jake try and drown Morgan in the water. At one point his eyes must linger a little longer then he realizes because he can hear Rinat snickering beside him.

“Kasperi is right. You love Brooks.”

“Shut up, no I don’t!” Willy grumbles before rolling over and smashing his face into the towel he rolled up to use for a pillow.

“Liar Liar, pants on…” Rinat starts.

“Fire buddy.” Connor finishes for him, knowing the Russian wasn’t going to remember anytime soon without some assistants.

Then in Buffalo when Brooks and he sneak off to spend some time just the two of them before the game Kasperi catches them walking around the arena and smirks like he knows what’s going on. Willy just rolls his eyes and tells Brooks he’ll talk to him later and then get’s to listen to Kasperi tell him over and over how much he knows Willy likes Brooks and how obvious it is to everyone in the locker room but the two of them.

It isn’t until their home from Buffalo Friday and Willy is at the apartment with Tobi trying to find something they can attempt to make for supper and Brooks shows up out of nowhere with Chinese food for them that someone finally calls them out. Tobi’s snickering while Willy tries to find clean dishes and as Sosh comes out of the bathroom from the shower and asks Tobi what’s up he blurts it out.

“It’s funny these two think their being subtle, that’s all.”

Brooks nearly chokes on his water “What.”

“What? No one’s noticed this? You two are obviously dating.”

Silence.

“Nobody’s noticed this?! Are you kidding me?”

Sosh is still gaping from beside him and both Willy and Brooks can’t stop blushing profusely.

“I mean,” Willy starts “You’re the first one to actually say something. I’m pretty sure some of the other guys may have been catching on…”

“Wait, seriously?” Brooks asks. He thought they had been doing a pretty effective job at hiding… whatever you would call this.

“Well everyone keeps teasing me about it so they can’t not think somethings going on, right?”

“So how long has this been going on? I mean Brooks hasn’t been here that long, I was here before him.” Tobi asks next, deciding not to be done grilling his teammates.

Neither really know what to say.

Sure they’ve been ‘together’ for awhile now, a week or two or what not. But they haven’t really discussed what exactly this is. If it were up to either of them they would be dating, even though the coaches and the league would freak they still would want to give it a shot. Brooks really likes Willy and even if he is 13 years younger then his doesn’t make it as weird as Brooks thought it would be.

“Since the Ducks game.” Willy finally decides on. That’s a pretty safe answer.

“A week? That’s it? You guys seem closer then freaking Mo and Gards and it’s only been a week?”

“Mo and Gards aren’t dating?” Brooks starts but then realizes, wait, maybe they are, he doesn’t know these guys that well.

“If you don’t know Mo and Gards are dating we got to get you to an eye doctor bud.” Sosh says with a chuckle.

After a while the conversation about Brooks and Willy’s love life subsides and they dig into the totally terrible for their diets Chinese food. After supper when Brooks is about to leave Willy decides to walk him down to the car park, flipping off Sosh and Tobi when one of them shouts “Use protection!” as he’s leaving.

“So listen… what happened back there.”

“Listen Willy, if you want us to stop seeing each other it’s cool.”

“No, wait, that’s not what I meant.”

Brooks gives him a surprised look “Really?”

“Well yeah. Your like… my kind of boyfriend… I think… if that’s what you want us to be…” Willy mumbles, nervous and hoping Brooks won’t reject the idea.

“Yeah? Well you like my kind of boyfriend too then.” Brooks says with a snort and a gentle smile.

Willy grins back “Cool. I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Willy says, then leans up to gives Brook a sweet goodbye kiss.

It’s too early for an ‘I love you’ so as Willy’s walking away to head back into the apartment, Brooks blows him a kiss instead. Willy thinks that will do for now.


	7. Proven

Brooks feels like maybe they shouldn’t tell to many people too fast. Not only because they have only been together a week or so but more because of how people would react. He was there when the media found out about Ovi and Kuzy, people were stalking them like crazy for a few months until it all blew over. He doesn’t want Willy to have to go through that, especially here in Toronto, where the media coverage is three times worse then it is in Washington. However, being in a relationship while also being in the public eye often can be extremely difficult. Going out on actual dates is impossible. Every restaurant they go to alone at least one fan approaches them and starts asking for autographs and questions on why Willy’s out with Brooks instead of any of his Marlies teammates. The one time they try a movie doesn’t work either with the fact they run into a bunch of young girls wearing Leafs shirts and end up leaving before purchasing their tickets. Doing dates at Willy’s place doesn’t normally work either, with the mix of their teammates coming by, either because they live their or their visiting one of the guys who do, and won’t leave the two alone, either with questioning about the two hanging out so much or bothering them if they know the truth about their relationship.   
The only real privacy they can get is at Brooks apartment. And even that is becoming a problem with the little time they have left in the season. With only four games remaining and only one week, Brooks starts to question how long this little romance can last. Toronto is rebuilding and sure he’s been working his hardest to prove he would like to stay and be a part of the rebuild, part of him knows that he can only dream so much. There are always replacements for 4th line players like him, and always cheaper ones. He doesn’t want to bring this up to Willy. He’s young and doesn’t need to listen to Brooks complain about the pressure he is under when Willy is going through an almost identical situation. He’s young and wants to prove him self as a full time player. All while competing with other prospects who are also some of his best friends. 

They both are going through a lot but at the same time it is nice to have each other to lean on and talk about these things. So Brooks does bring it up. 

“If I’m not here next year, would you still come fly out to see me?” 

Willy spurts his water that he was drinking “Why are we talking about this here?” He asks, signaling that their on an airplane to Philly filled with their teammates and most of all, their coach.

“Because, it’s something we should talk about. What if I go back to Washington or get traded to like, San Jose or something? I do only have one year left on my contract.”

“Well… I don’t want to talk about this.” Willy states.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to think about what it’s going to be like if you aren’t here. If you aren’t here my freaking mentor is going to have to be Joffrey Lupul. And I don’t plan on becoming his winger for helping him pick up chicks.”

Brooks snorts “I mean there is Leo or Nazem. It’s not like he would be the only vet left.”

“Kappy and Leo are already best friends and really, Nazem? He’s like 5 years older then me. That is not a mentor.”

“Well, it’s not like I wouldn’t be able to visit you. I always have the excuse of coming to visit your dad.”

“Ew, don’t talk about my dad.”Brooks laughs

“You know he will find out eventually right? Your brother won’t leave you alone about your new elusive boyfriend for long.”

Willy groans “Stop making me think about things I don’t want to think about and make it up to me by getting me another drink.”

“Were in Philly, that’s underage!” Brooks jokes 

“If you want to have sex later you better go get me a drink or I will go back to Kappy’s room with him.” Willy threatens, and laughs when Brooks jumps up to track down the alcohol.


	8. Breaking Boundries

Willy is climbing out of the shower a few moments later. After a long afternoon in bed with Brooks he decided to get cleaned up before they had to head to the Flyers Stadium. He’s towel drying his hair, towel still wrapped around his hips when he hears Brooks talking to someone outside the door. He shifts closer to listen.  
“I mean I don’t personally hang out in the rookie’s rooms…” Grabner starts, smirking when he can see the look on Brooks face as he tries to think of another lie of why he’s in Willy’s room.  
“I mean; we were going to get something to eat before the game.” He says  
“Well I might as well join you guys then. I don’t have any plans.” Grabner replies with a grin  
“Maybe we should ask Willy first-“  
“He’s a rookie, he doesn’t get a vote.” Grabner cuts in. “I’ll text Bernie and see if he wants to meet us there.”  
Grabner leaves and Brooks groans. Yet again one of their teammates is cutting into their time together. Willy comes out a moment later.  
“We need to tell people.” He says as he’s searching for his dress shirt. “I’m sick of this.”  
“Willy-“  
“No I’m serious. I don’t want to keep hiding this. What’s the worse that can happen? You getting traded? You already are assuming it’s going to happen anyways! Nothing bad can come from this.”  
“The media. They are going to be following us everywhere. We would mainly just be swapping annoying teammates for annoying media and fans.”  
Willy sighs and sits down on the edge of his bed. “Go to dinner without me. I’m just going to order room service.”  
“Willy-“  
“Just go. It’s obvious so important to you to keep this a secret so.”  
Brooks doesn’t argue and grabs his phone and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the lack of updating lately! I've been really busy with university this year and haven't had a ton of time to write. But I've had a lot of good ideas for fanfics lately so I've decided to try and get back into writing. I'm almost done this fic finally and then I have a kind of squeal now that I know Matthews is a Leaf. Stay tuned!


	9. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple chapters left!

Once the season is over and Willy has been moved back to the Marlies things change. He and Brooks haven’t spoken since the argument in Philly. He’s avoided Brooks’ calls and texts and tried to block him out. He needs to focus on the Marlies season and playoffs.  
But as he’s sitting around his parent’s kitchen island while he listens to Alex complain about his playoff loss he starts to feel a pang of sadness as he wishes Brooks was here so he had someone better to talk to, no offence to Alex. He can’t shake the feeling of missing him. Sure they haven’t been together long and it’s not like they are soul mats or anything like that. But William can’t help but realize that his feelings are much stronger then just the simple flings he’s had before. Brooks means something to him and he doesn’t want to lose that.  
“Are you even listening to me?” Alex asks after a moment, shaking Willy from his thoughts.  
“Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something.”  
Willy’s mom smiles “Is it about the sweet Finish boy your always with? Kasperi, right?” She asks.  
“No!” Willy declares.  
It’s not that his parents don’t know he’s gay. They have seen he was younger and he came home confessing he kissed Nick Schmlatz at a rookie tournament. The problem was that he was kissing, well dating, one of his much older teammates. So old he had played with his dad!  
“Are you hiding a boyfriend from me?” Alex asks, angered that his brother didn’t share his new man with him.  
“Alex, stop prying. If William doesn’t want to talk about it then we shouldn’t force him.” His mother tells Alex, who just rolls his eyes and keeps glaring at Willy hoping to get a name out.  
“I’m going to my room.” Willy announces.  
Once upstairs he opens up all the unanswered texts from Brooks. He decides he’s probably better off calling him, so they can talk and fix their problems.  
But as Willy is on the phone, making up with his boyfriend, he doesn’t realize he didn’t close the door all the way. And his father walks by and catches him talking, stops and listens when he hears the name Brooks.  
“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you at my game tomorrow then.” Willy says with a smile, then mumbles “Can’t wait.” Before hanging up.  
Michael is stunned. His son and… Brooks Laich. He finds it in him to leave his son alone when he hears him coming towards the door and starts heading back in the direction he came from. He glances back to see William smiling happily as he heads down the hall to the bathroom and thinks to himself what the hell has the NHL done to his baby boy.


	10. The Decision

“William.”

He hears his father call him from the bottom of the stairs. He just got back from the loss that knocked them out of the post season. He assumed his father was going to lecture him on his play, and he was ready to tell him the same crap he had just told the media.

However, as he came up the stairs he was confused. His father didn’t really look angry, more displeased and confused.

“Yes?”

“How’s… um… how’s things?”

“Um, good?” William answers, even more confused

“And… no new, events to tell me about?”

“No…”

“Oh, um okay. Your free to go then.” His father says. William gives him one more look, still unsure what all that was about, before descending to his room.

He turns on his phone to see all the missed calls and texts from Brooks. He decides to bite the bullet and call him.

“Hello?” Brooks answers groggily, probably just woke up from sleeping since he’s an old man who goes to bed at 9:30.

“I want to tell the media.” Willy announces 

“Wait, your serious?”

“I’m sick of hiding things. I wanted you to be at the game so badly tonight. But if you had been people would have asked questions. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you at practice without having to do it in a bathroom stall so nobody sees. I’m not worried anymore about us breaking up.”

Brooks smiles softly “Okay. We will tell management and go from there.”

The next morning, William and chipper. His brother calls him annoying and steals the last bit of milk before William can grab it for his coffee. His father also gives him a quizzical look.

“Plans today son?” He asks

“Yup. Going out with my boyfriend after locker clean out.”

His father’s jaw drops and Alex drops his spoon from his cereal on the floor.

“Your, boyfriend?” His father asks after a moment.

“Yup.” Willy replies, ignoring their obvious shock on their faces. He grabs his coffee cup and heads outside onto the deck to wait for Brooks to come pick him up, not a care in the world who sees.


	11. Making Headlines

“Rookie William Nylander and Veteran Brooks Laich come out with new relationship” Heads the NHL front page when Mike opens his laptop. He spits his coffee everywhere, causing his wife to call out asking what’s wrong.

Sosh snorts at the headline “Funny how me and Radim could post a picture on Instagram of us kissing and nobody bats and eye.” He grumbles to himself.

Alex is still gaping at the screen three hours later when his mother comes by and smacks it close “It’s rude to gape sweet heart.” She hollers back as she heads up stairs with her son’s dirty laundry.

William smiles at the headline. Not a care in the world. He’s happy, Brooks is happy, and they finally don’t have to hide their relationship. 

He rolls over to and snuggles back into Brooks chest as he snores like the old man he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a fast ending but I have started another Leafs rookie story and I wanted to rap this one up so I can start the next. I hope all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but from the day Nylander scored his first goal that was assisted by Brooks I have shipped the two. I can't help myself. Enjoy!


End file.
